Draco's Jade Tiger
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: New girl Tigress Jade Black finds that switching to a different school may have been the best choice ever made. DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Draco's Jade Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters originally found in any of JKR's book series, I just borrow and make up my own.

Chapter 1: Not All Parselmouths Are Evil

"Why am I being transferred to Hogwarts now? Why couldn't they have done this first year? No couldn't do that, had to wait till I was a fifth year." The young witch ranted to herself as she made her way through the passenger car of the Hogwarts Express. The girl had jet black hair, slightly golden skin with bright blue eyes. She wasn't really tall and not really short, well if you consider 5' 6" short for a fifteen year old girl. She made her way to the back of the train and found a compartment. Of course it wasn't empty. A man with slightly tattered robes and an old satchel was in there sleeping. Quietly, the young girl sat down across from the man and intoned a silencing spell, as not to wake the man. She watched as the man slept on, oblivious of the other occupant. The witch noticed that the man across from her was different, she sensed it when she walked in the compartment. The door to the compartment opened and before the person could say a word, a silencing spell was cast on them.

"Shh." She pointed to the man that was sleeping and motioned for the new person to come in. "Let the werewolf sleep." She whispered to the boy.

"How did you know that he was a werewolf?" the boy had black hair, brilliant green eyes.

"I sensed it." She cocked her head to the side, as if she was listening for something then turned her head back to the boy next to her. "I'm Tigress, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter." He shook her hand, looking at her wearily. "That is a very interesting name."

"My full name is Tigress Jade Black, but people either call me Tigress or Jade. I prefer Jade. So you are Harry Potter." Harry got the 'great, another hero worshipper type' look. "No, don't look at me like that, Viktor Krum mentioned that I should meet you when I get to Hogwarts."

"You know Krum?"

"I am transferring from Durmstrang. I had to hear about this Herm-own-ninny girl, and I thought my name was odd."

"Her name is Hermione. So why are you transferring?"

"Well, since we lost Karkaroff. We had to find a new headmaster, and my grandparents were not really happy when they found out that our last one was an ex-death eater, they made me transfer, which is for the best I guess. But, enough about me, I want to know about you." But before Harry could answer, a boy with flaming red hair opened the door followed by a girl that had shoulder length brown hair that was sort of curly. Thankfully the silencing charm had been cast on the door and Jade's side of the cabin.

"Harry we have been looking all over the train for you." The boy with red hair exclaimed, totally oblivious to the other people in the compartment.

"Ron, calm down. He isn't hurt, he is just in here with some girl and Professor Lupin." The brown haired girl's eyes widened, "Professor Lupin's back? Wonderful, at least we know he isn't evil, like the other's had been."

"Herm, this is Jade. Jade, this is that Hermione that Viktor told you about." Harry nodded towards Hermione.

"It is nice to meet you. I finally have a face to put with the name. Viktor told me I had to meet up with these three students here, he said that they were really nice and that knowing me, I'd probably fit right in."

"He said that?"

"Well, yeah, only with his accent and how he totally butchers the English language. That is the other reason for leaving Durmstrang, the language barrier. I can speak French, Spanish and very little Latin, but Bulgarian is pushing it." The others chuckled.

"So how was your summer 'Mione?" Harry asked, knowing that it would bother Ron.

"It was nice. And no, I didn't go to Bulgaria. Mum and Dad thought that it would be inappropriate that I stay at his home. Besides the age thing, mum wanted me to help out at the office this summer." She smiled, and turned in time to see Ron's relieved-expression. "What about you Ron? How was the Burrow?"

"Loud. The twins have been doing experiments all summer. They have been talking about opening a joke shop in Hogsmead, they say they want to give Zonkos a bit of friendly competition."

"I bet. Dungbombs down the chimney, that's really friendly." Hermione shook her head. "So Jade, where are you from, besides Durmstrang?"

"I am from England, near Yorkshire, where I live with my Grandparents. Their last name is Rothschild's. I never knew my parents, mum died in child birth, and I never knew my father."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Hermione gave a pluzzled glance to the new girl.

"I know, how do I know my last name is Black and such." The trio nodded. "Well mum was a seer, and she knew that I was going to be a girl so when the doctors were filling out the information, she told them what my name was going to be and my father's last name, rather that is all that they wrote on my birth certificate."

"Wow, so what year are you?"

"I'm a fifth year. I am assuming that you are the same." Harry nodded. "Oh look, he is waking up." Jade nodded to where Professor Lupin was. Quickly she removed the silencing charm.

"Oh hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione." Then he noticed Jade. 'she looks familiar. Hmm.' He thought to himself. "And you are?"

"Oh, Tigress Jade Black. I am the transfer student from Durmstrang." Lupin looked at her, disbelieving what he was seeing. "Is something wrong Professor?" Jade felt a bit uncomfortable, sensing this, Harry spoke up.

"Um, Professor, how is Snuffles?" Lupin snapped his head back to Harry and smiled.

"Oh he is already up at the castle. But I guess he is doing fine." He kept glancing over at Jade. 'there is no bloody way that she is Amelia's daughter.'

"Students and staff, five minutes until we arrive at Hogsmead station, all students should be in their robes upon arrival. That is all." The disembodied voice sounded throughout the train.

"Well I am all set, I guess you all will be going to get ready then." A chorus of 'yeah' then the trio left, leaving Lupin and Jade alone in the compartment. "Weird isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"You look like you have seen a ghost. I assure you, I am not one."

"You look like someone I knew from a long time ago. So forgive for staring." Jade smiled.

"It's quite alright." As she said this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back into the compartment.

"Lets go, the train just stopped."

All of the first years, and Jade were gathered at the front of the hall waiting to be sorted. Dumbledore stood and the hall was silent.

"Just a few announcements before we begin the sorting. First off, we have the pleasure of welcoming back Professor Lupin as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher once again, also he has an assistant teacher that will take over from time to time. I would like to introduce Professor Blanc." The hall clapped. Harry was looking at Lupin's assistant, and realized who it was.

"Ron, look at Lupin's assistant. It's Snuffles," he whispered to Ron. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Well we wont have to worry about him getting caught then." Ron whispered back.

"Also, I would like to introduce our transfer student from Durmstrang, Miss Tigress Jade Black." The hall applauded once more. 'Professor Blanc' got a wide eyed look on his face as he looked at Jade. "Let us begin the Sorting." Dumbledore sat down as Professor McGonagal approached the group with her list.

"Tigress Black!" _'of course, make me go first._' Jade thought as she walked up to the stool. The hat was set on her head.

'_Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.' _The hat started picking through her mind.

'_Just what I need, a sarcastic hat.' _Jade thought to herself and the hat.

'_ooh, well I see that you are brave, loyal and smart. You have light and darkness in you, much like your parents.'_

'_please can we get with the sorting, I really have no clue what my parents were like, so lets just get on with it.' _still

'_I know just where to put you then.'_ "SLYTHERIN!"

'_why didn't you just through me into the snake pit. Oh wait. You did._' The hat was removed from Jade's head.

'_I like that girl, she got spunk.'_ Then the next student was called. Jade calmly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Tigress is an interesting name for a mudblood." A cold sneering voice drawled from Jade's left. She turned her head and sneered.

"Well look what the dragon spit up, a Malfoy. How sweet, already making comments that he has no idea are so wrong." She glared at the blond, and shook her head. "You know Draco, if I really wanted to, I could just owl my grandfather, and I am sure that he'd love to have a conversation with your father."

"What are you talking about Black?"

"Well being that I am from a pure blooded family. I believe you have heard of them, the Rothschild's, and as I recall, they are just as or even older than your family." The realization hit him hard.

"Jade?"

"Well look who just gained a brain cell. I think you should really lay off the bleach Dray, I think it is starting to make you act like a blond." She smiled, and so did Draco, which scared most of the Slytherin table. They had never seen a true smile come from Malfoy.

"Why are you going as Black? If they would have said Rothschild, I wouldn't have made my comment."

"Because, I am a Rothschild by blood, not in name. If they had adopted me, then yeah I would have changed it. But I am content with my name as it is. I really missed you Dray." She gave him a hug, which really scared the Slytherins, because he returned the hug. She looked over his shoulder at all of the horrified looks. "Dray, I think we are scaring them." She whispered as they separated. He chuckled. Then he put on a cold sneer, that made his gray eyes like ice, and turned to the rest of the table.

"Is there a problem?" he drawled, getting the desired reaction, he turned back to Jade, his expression softened. "So how was Durmstrang?"

At the Gryffindor table, Ron was fuming. Make that, practically jumping up and down like a little imp.

"I can't believe we even talked to that Slytherin, and look, she's even hugging Malfoy. Malfoy! Of all the slimy…" He was getting redder than his hair.

"Ron! Just leave it. Jade is in Slytherin, get over it. She is allowed to make friends with her housemates, actually it is required." Hermione tried to calm the red faced red head.

"What is Ron going on about?" Seamus Finnigan asked from the other side of the platter of chicken.

"Oh we met the transfer student on the train. Ron thinks that she was just spying for Malfoy or something. I think that that is a really stupid idea. But it is a shame that she had to get sorted into Slytherin." Harry mused while putting food on his plate.

Jade was enjoying herself. Merlin how she had missed Draco. They had been friends when they were younger. She hadn't seen him since a week before they both left for school. Eventually the Slytherins that were sitting near Draco and Jade, got used to seeing them laughing and smiling. Of course, Pansy was jealous.

'_He never acts that way around me. Hmm, I guess I'll have to show the new girl just who Draco belongs to.'_ She thought evilly. Draco looked up at her, and she blushed. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow. But then he turned his attention to Black.

When the feast was over, Draco walked with Jade, Crabbe and Goyle, to the Slytherin dungeons. He told her about the paintings on the way, and a bit about how Quidditch was going. Then of course, as they got to the common room, he began his rant about the Gryffindor Trio.

"I met them on the train I think. They seemed sort of nice actually." She noticed his sour expression. "But that was, before I knew that they were Gryffindors. Viktor never said what house they were in. But Ha...Potter, I thought I sensed Slytherin. Must have been the other student on the train."

"Yeah, I wondered about that myself once. See, there wouldn't be this whole rivalry if he'd just shook my hand first year. But no, he chose Weasley over me."

"That is the whole reason you two are enemies? A stupid handshake?" She shook her head and chuckled. "That has got to be the lamest reason. He's a Parselmouth, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well…so am I," she held up her hand so he couldn't rant, "But, I am not evil. I found out last year. Grandfather sent me a python, he thought that it would make a great pet. For weeks I thought I was going mad, hearing a voice in my head. Apparently, I was the only student that had a snake, so that is why I never noticed it before."

"Your Grandfather must have known that you were one, why else would he send you a snake?" Jade looked at him, wondering when Draco was going to freak out.

"You're not mad? I thought you'd hate me because of it."

"No, the fact that you are my best friend overrules that." He flashed her a smile. Jade stood up and stretched out her back, she had been sitting too bloody long.

"I think that I should go to bed now." She tried to stifle a yawn.

"You do look tired. Good night Jade." He gave her a hug and a small kiss on her forehead, she was still shorter than he was by a good four inches.

"Night Dray." Jade made her way to the fifth year girl's dorm. What she didn't know, was that someone had already walked in there waiting for her.

When Jade got to her bed, she noticed that the curtains were closed. Not taking any chances, she pulled her wand and muttered a curse and sent it into her bed. The shriek was all that she needed to know that someone was waiting for her. Jade opened the curtains to see, a horrified Pansy Parkinson and a three foot viper poised to strike, on her bed.

"Well, well, well, isn't this special, what are you doing on my bed Parkinson?" Jade smirked at the other girl while the viper made its way up her arm. She hissed at the snake and it wrapped around her shoulders.

"You're a Parselmouth!"

"No shit Sherlock. Now go away." The frightened Slytherin jumped off of the bed and made a mad dash to the door. "Don't bother trying to get me into any trouble, Snape, Dumbledor, and Draco know already." She smirked at Parkinson and went to work getting ready for bed.

Would Mistress like me to bite that one? the snake hissed and nuzzled its diamond shaped head on her cheek.

No. You can't bite anyone. At that, the snake made an indignant sound. "Finite incantatam." The viper vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The next few days flew by for everyone at Hogwarts. News of there being more than one Parselmouth made its way around the school. Students cleared a path everywhere Jade and Draco walked, for fear of having a snake set on them.

"Don't feel bad, they did this to Potter in second year."

"I bet." Jade looked down at her watch and cursed, "We'd better hurry Dray, we're going to be late for transfiguration."

Double Potions with the Gryffindors, was the last class of the day. The Slytherins arrived in the room before the Gryffindors, and talked loudly. Pansy was still trying to figure a way to get Jade back for stealing Draco from her. A few minutes later, the Gryffindors rushed in, the noise level jumped. Some of the other house tried to stay as far away from Jade and Draco's table, as they walked past.

"You know, I don't see why they are acting this way. It isn't like I am going to sick an anaconda on them or anything." Jade looked around the room at the other students. They'd look somewhere else if they caught her gaze.

"Just ignore them…" just as Draco started, Snape rushed into the room in a flurry of robes.

"Another year of Potions, Merlin help us, if Longbottom can go without blowing up a cauldron." Some of the Slytherins snickered, while the Gryffindors scowled at the potions master. "This year we will be brewing some of the more difficult potions." He gazed over the class and looked right at Jade. "Miss Black, why are you sitting in here, I would have thought that if you wanted to be in the classes under your abilities, that you would be in one of my seventh year classes." The other students turned and glared at Jade, who was blushing.

"Well Professor, I did not know I had that option available." She glared at the Professor. "But if you'd rather I left the class now, I will." Jade started to gather her things. The others were shocked, no one really ever went against Snape and lived to tell.

"No Miss Black, you may stay for this class, maybe you can assist Mr. Longbottom with his potion." Jade smirked at the teacher and set her satchel back on the floor. "Now for the rest of you, I expect you to have this potion brewed and prepared for testing by the end of this class." Snape finished off writing on the board. Her turned to the class. "Are you waiting for and invitation? Get to work."

"What is he talking about." Draco whispered as Jade was getting ready to go sit at the Gryffindor side.

"I'll tell you after class, it's a very long story." Jade walked over to Neville's table. "hello, I'm Jade." She smiled at the nervous Gryffindor, as she set her book bag on the floor.

"Hi."

"Okay, how about, I go and gather the ingredients, and you get the water. Sound like a plan?" Neville nodded and took the cauldron to get the water. Jade walked over to the ingredients table. Harry and Hermione were standing there also. "Hello."

"Hello Black." Hermione grabbed her share of the ingredients and walked away.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to be nice to people, maybe I should go round the bend and send snakes after them instead." Harry chuckled as Jade rolled her eyes.

"I think I said the same thing during second year. So how have your other classes gone Jade." They were walking back over to the tables together.

"They're going okay so far, I just want the week to end." She whined as she sat down. Jade looked at the cauldron, the water was ready and Neville looked even more nervous. 'Well here goes.' Jade thought as she went to start the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Draco's Jade Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters originally found in any of JKR's book series, I just borrow and make up my own.

Chapter 2: Of Grims and Phoenixs

"Hey, this isn't funny, that potion was perfect, I made sure of that." A squeaky voice sounded, seeming exasperated. "So what the hell is wrong with my voice?"

Draco continued chuckling, "Gods Jade, you sound like a pixie." Jade scowled at him.

"Pixie? I'll give you a pixie!" she flicked her wand at him from the bed. She started giggling, which sounded deranged. Draco had sprouted wings and pointed ears. "There you go Tinkerbell."

"Hey!" Draco scowled. He looked over his shoulder and saw the faerie like wings attached to his back.

"Maybe I should take those off of you, we are in the middle of the infirmary. I could just see Hermione Granger's face if she saw you." Jade broke out in a fit of giggles again. The higher pitch of her voice was really starting to get to her. "I have a feeling I know who did this."

"Who? A Gryffindor?"

"Why would a Gryffindor mess with one of their own housemate's potion? Neville brewed it himself, I just supervised." She put her head in her hands. "This really doesn't help me."

"You were going to tell me what Snape meant earlier in class. What was he talking about?" Draco set on the bed next to Jade.

"Well at Durmstrang, I was a Potions apprentice. So when I came her, the headmaster suggested that I talk to Snape about becoming his apprentice, so I could keep up my study. But right now, because of that little incident in class, I don't think I'll be able to do it." She put her head back in her hands and groaned. Draco just patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find out who did it Jade."

"I have the feeling it was Pansy. She was going to hex me the other night, before I sent the snake into my bed."

"So that is how she found out about you being a Parselmouth."

"Pretty much." Jade perked her head up at the sound of footsteps coming into the hospital wing. "Hello Professor Snape." Draco jumped back over to the chair next to the bed.

"Hello Professor."

"Miss Black, I see the effects of the potion haven't yet worn off." He pulled a vial out of his robe pocket and handed it to the squeaky sounding girl. "This should help remove whatever Miss Parkinson added to it."

"Wait you knew Pansy did this?"

"One of the Gryffindors watched her do it." Jade almost choked on the potion.

"And they didn't say anything? Wait I forgot, they don't do nice things for the evil Slytherins." She shook her head. The potion that the potions professor gave her started working. "I mean, it isn't like I did anything to them, I was actually helping one of them."

"Well I don't think Pansy is going to expect the retaliation from you." Draco winked.

"Don't do anything that will loose our house points, that is the last thing you'll need." Professor Snape left the hospital wing, leaving Jade and Draco to plan revenge.

Pansy was sitting in the Slytherin common room looking a lot like the cat who ate the canary. She knew it was going to work, Longbottom was the perfect scapegoat for the plan.

"That was so funny. Look who's all high and mighty now." She chuckled to herself, unaware that some of the other fifth years had walked into the room.

"What is so funny Parkinson?" Blaise Zabini asked as he made his way to one of the chairs by the fire.

"Did you see Black's face after she drank that potion. It was priceless." Pansy went back to laughing, Blaise just stared at her.

"Pansy, are you a Slytherin, or a Gryffindor? The Gryffindors weren't even laughing." Then it dawned on him, "You're the one who messed up their potion." It wasn't a question.

"Well yeah."

"You do know that if Draco is with her, there will be revenge. Especially because you messed with Draco's girlfriend." That shut Pansy up.

"They are together, so soon? She just got here."

"Well you'd know the answer to that if you actually listened to people. They're even engaged."

"WHAT!" Pansy shrieked, causing some of the other Slytherins to jump. "When did that happen?"

"When they were five. Pansy, give it up. No matter what you do, he will always belong to her." Blaise turned and noticed that Draco and Jade had walked in too, they were enjoying the festivities of Pansy's reality check.

"I thought he was betrothed to that Rothschild bitch." Pansy spoke icily, totally oblivious of the fight going on behind her. Draco was holding Jade back, although, he was tempted to let her go and see what would happen.

"I am betrothed to the Rothschild heiress." Draco smirked at the expression of pure horror that Pansy had on.

"I am Tigress Jade Rothschild Black. You should really check your sources before you cause yourself to be in a really big mess Parkinson." Jade hade finally calmed enough, that Draco just had his arm around her waist.

"But Dracie," Pansy whined, "I thought you and I were going to be together and everything." Jade looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow and mouthed 'Dracie'?

"Pansy, where in Slytherin's name, did you get that idea?"

"Well we went to the Yule Ball together."

"That was because I didn't know that Jade was going to be there. Otherwise you would have been by yourself." He turned to Jade, "Who did you end up going with?"

"Ivan Korsikoff. He was pretty nice, he was like an older brother for me." She smiled as she remembered him. "He taught me how to speak Bulgarian and some Russian."

"What happened to him?"

"Can we talk about that later?" Jade pleaded. 'Something must have happened to him then.' Draco reasoned.

"Yeah, when we don't have an audience."

"Parkinson, stay away from us. You see Draco and I walking nearby, you better walk away. Snape is already pissed off that you even played the prank, let alone on one of your housemates."

"But…I." Pansy sputtered. Draco and Jade walked back out of the common room hand in hand, until they got to the corridor, where they broke down in laughter.

"Good thing Blaise came by when he did. The look on Pansy's face was so worth it."

"Well at least the girls will be leaving you alone now that they know that you are taken." Jade rolled her eyes. "Now they'll all hate me, if they didn't already."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the small table in Professor Lupin's office waiting for the afore mentioned professor to return. When he did return, with him walked in his assistant Professor Blanc.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I would like to introduce you to Professor Blanc." He announce with a smile.

" 'lo Padfoot. How was your summer?" Harry smirked at the professors' faces. "What, did you think that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Well no, I figured it would have taken you longer." He winked at his godson. "this way I can look out for you, and Professor Blanc isn't in hiding." Sirius sat down on one of the chairs near the table. "Harry I was wondering if you've met that transfer student yet?"

"Yeah, we met on the train." Harry remembered his godfather's reaction to hearing Jade's name at the sorting feast. "Do you know her?"

Defense Against Dark Arts class proved to be a most interesting one for Jade. It wasn't that it was difficult for her, quite the opposite, but she couldn't help but feel that someone was always watching her. It wasn't the rest of the class looking at her every time she answered one of professor Lupin's questions. It felt like the time she was wandering around the estate grounds and she saw a big black dog by the woods, she remembered that her tattoo started itching when she looked at the dog. She never understood why her grandmother pitched a fit when Jade told her about the dog. She remembered her Gram had called it a Grim, she explained that it was a bad thing to see the dog. Jade took the words to heart and never walked on that end of the estate ever again. But right now in DADA, it felt like those eyes were on her once again. Unconsciously she rubbed the back of her neck where her phoenix tattoo was.

"…days we will be beginning dueling classes," professor Lupin raised his hand to quell the protests, "I do realize that you participated in a dueling session with Professor Lockhart in your second year. I am sure this time around will be a better experience. Professor Blanc and I are experienced duelers, muggle and wizard." That shut the class up. " We will be working with fencing foils and staffs." Before the bell rang he added, "I would like you all to give me a foot long essay on either type of dueling. Class dismissed."

The students gathered their things and exited the room. Professor Lupin walked back to his desk to look over his notes for his seventh year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class.

"Moony, I'd swear that that girl is the same one I saw at Amelia's parents. She even looks like 'Mia." Remus was still looking over his notes.

"Yeah I know, I noticed that when I was on the train. It was like she knew I knew her from somewhere."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, I was sleeping when she and Harry were having a conversation, she put a silencing charm over their side of the compartment. So I didn't hear if she talked about her family." The doors opened and a handful of students walked in. "Lets talk about it later, maybe we can ask Harry what she told him."

"Draco, I want to show you something, so don't freak out." Jade walked over to the fire place in Draco's room. He was one of the prefects for Slytherin this term.

"Okay." Draco sat back on his bed and watched. Jade smirked at him and transformed into a white tiger, with jade green eyes. "Holy shit Jade, you're an Animagus?"

The tiger tilted her head to the side and gave a look that said "what do you think?" and rolled its eyes. As quick as she changed, she was human again. "So, how'd you like that?"

"When? And are you registered, and who taught you how?" Draco was still very shocked.

"The answer to your first question is second year, and yes I am registered, just not in England, and Ivan taught me," again, the sad smile was on her face when she mentioned her friend.

"Jade, who was Ivan? It's just every time you say his name, you look sad. Did something bad happen between you two?" Jade walked back over to the bed and sat next to Draco.

"Well as you know, after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Voldemort was resurrected," Draco nodded, he knew because his father had been very busy with the Dark Lord, " well while he sent out the other Death Eaters to search for my headmaster Karkaroff, they did raids and tried to add to their ranks. Well the Korsikoffs weren't interested in Voldemort's cause the first time 'round, and now that he was back he tried to get them to join, well again they refused and he killed the family." Jade felt the tears coming, she didn't want to cry. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was because it happened and it was in the past. Draco held her when she finally let the tears come.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her jet black hair. Jade turned to him, her expression was serious, even with the tear tracks.

"You promise me, that you will never join that monster." Draco had never wanted to be a Death Eater. That's what his father wanted him to be. Draco didn't want to be like his father.

"I promise you Jade. I am so sorry about Ivan, I am sure he was a great guy." Jade had leaned back, her hair was just over her shoulder. As she was leaning back, Draco noticed the phoenix on her neck. "What does your tattoo mean?"

Startled Jade turned around and looked up at him, "It is called the Phoenix Kiss. It is like a protection charm, only it is really old magic." She smiled then looked at the wall with a faraway look, "it is part of the reason my mum isn't alive."

"Why do you say that?"

"The tattoo and spell were preformed five hours after I was born. Mum used the last of her magic in the spell, she was already so weak from giving birth to me, but she wanted me protected. She knew that she wasn't going to live, so she passed her magic to me in the spell." Jade smiled despite how sad she was.

"So what does it protect you from, besides harm?"

"Umm, most Dark spells. Like if I were to have had the Dark Mark put on me, it wouldn't stay, it would go away because of the Phoenix Kiss. The ritual for the spell has been passed down Mother to Daughter for centuries, the magic is older than Voldemort, so any Dark spell is automatically deflected, sort of like how Harry Potter got his scar." Jade looked up at Draco. She had an idea, he could see the wheels turning and the mischievous look on her face.

"What are you planning?" Draco really didn't like that look.

"I know a way that will help you keep your promise to me."

"And that is?"

"I'll perform the ritual and put the Phoenix on you. No one will ever know. The only way people can see it is if you want the person to see the mark." She smiled at him. He looked at her thoughtfully and smiled.

"Then lets do it. It wont hurt will it?"

"Nah, only for a little." She winked at him. "Do you want me to do it now or later?"

"Now. The sooner the better."

"Okay, lets do this." She pulled out her wand and sat behind him, and started the spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Draco's Jade Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters originally found in any of JKR's book series, I just borrow and make up my own.

Chapter 3: Of Animagi and Quickie Quidditch Matches

Jade sat in the Great Hall between Draco and Blaise that evening for dinner. No new announcements, just the normal chatter of the students. Jade had that feeling again, she reached back and rubbed the spot where her tattoo would be. Draco noticed and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing Dray, don't worry about it. I think I am going to go for a walk tonight." Jade took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco was pushing the food around his plate.

"No, you'll get into trouble, even if you are a prefect. I just need to run for a while, I'll be safe. I am a big cat you know, with really sharp claws. I can take care of myself." She noticed Draco's hurt look. She leaned in and whispered, "But thank you for worrying just the same." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, what did she mean by that she's a big cat?" Blaise smirked at his dazed friend. "Earth to Draco; you awake over there." Still no response. "Draco I am going to ask Harry Potter to marry me."

"What? WHAT?" Draco stared in disbelief at Blaise, who was giggling. Yes, Blaise was giggling, madly. "Umm, Blaise, did you get into Snape's supply of lotus blossoms again, 'cause I think you might be a bit high."

"No but the look on your face," Blaise shook his head, his shoulder-length brown hair, fell into his face. "But seriously, where was Jade going?"

"Oh, just for a quick run before bed."

Jade wasn't the only animal out for a quick run that night. Professor Lupin forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion, so he and Padfoot were running through the forest. Neither of them noticed the slightly larger animal stalking them like prey.

On the other side of the Forbidden forest, a white tiger loped through the under brush chasing a small rabbit. She gave up on the rabbit and started to head back to the forest. Out in the distance she heard what sounded like barking. The tigress took off at a run towards the sound, not really knowing what she was about to face.

The werewolf and Animagus stopped what they were doing and listened. They both sensed it, but couldn't see it. The tiger was just to where she could see the acromantula high up in the tree slowing making its decent towards the werewolf and grim. With a great leap, the tiger landed in the tree to just where the giant spider was level. With a low growl, the tiger leapt onto the back of the spider, startling it enough, to make it drop. Like all cats, the tiger landed gracefully on her feet, wary of the werewolf and dog that were only a few feet away, she pounced on the spider. Claws, fangs and pinschers, fought. Then all was silent. The two canines slowly approached the scene. The tiger had won, only a few scratches. The acromantula was another story all together.

'She should be back by now.' Draco was worried, it was almost passed curfew and he was about to go and do his prefect duties, but he wanted to wait for Jade. So he paced in front of his fireplace like a caged animal, but was interrupted by a knock on his portrait hole. He walked over and opened it, only to see Professor Snape.

"Hello Professor."

"Draco you are to go straight to the infirmary, it seems Miss Black has been hurt." And with that, he stalked off, robes billowing.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco, already assuming the worst ran down to the infirmary. He flew through the doors with a bang. Madame Pomfrey glared at him and attended to another student.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Jade was sitting up in the bed looking at Draco as if he had sprouted wings again. She chuckled at the thought, but was brought out of her musings by a scowling Draco.

"Jade, what happed to you? Who did this? I'll hex them into next year…" The boy ranted. Jade raised her hand to stop him.

"Calm down dragon boy." She smirked, "Breathe, there you go. Now, would you like me to tell you what happened? Or would you rather go on a rampage?"

"What happened?"

"See was that so hard?" he scowled at her. "I was running in my tiger form, when I saw a really big spider about to attack a big black dog, and a wolf. So I attacked the spider and won, I only got a few scratches."

"Who brought you in here? Snape told me you were here, but didn't really tell me what happened."

"I think Professor Blanc did, I am not quite sure. It's a bit fuzzy, I think I took a blow to the head when the spider threw me." She rubber her forehead.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Snape's already pissed off."

"Great."

"I can't believe she did that." Sirius paced back and forth in the small room of the Shrieking Shack. It was dawn and Remus had yet to awaken.

"Who did what Sirius?" Remus had just walked into the main room.

"Jade Black, she was that tiger. I think she saved us. I took her up to the infirmary, Poppy just about had kittens when she saw me levitating a white tiger in there. She yelled and told me that she didn't treat animals. I used that spell that we exposed Peter with and she shut up, then gasped as she saw the girl's injuries."

"Well that's definitely different. I wonder who else knows that she is an Animagus. Not that I want to get her into trouble or anything." Remus stifled a yawn.

"We'd better head back up to the castle, you need to sleep, I'll handle the students." Sirius gathered their things and then they left.

Charms class was interesting to say the least. It was a fifth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class and Professor Flitwick was explaining the finer points of protection charms and spells. Draco was still getting used to the feeling of his tattoo. Sometimes it'd burn, other times it'd itch like mad. Jade told him that it was completely normal, that the spell was still working in with his own magic.

"But you didn't say it was going to itch all of the time." Draco whispered, he and Jade were sitting in one of the upper level rows in the Charms classroom.

"Don't be such a baby, if you ignore it, it won't bother you." She whispered back, intent on keeping up with her notes. Then Professor Flitwick called on her.

"Miss Black, could you give us an example of a protection charm or spell." The small wizard stood on his books awaiting an answer. Draco gave her a look as she stood up to speak.

"Yes Professor. There is one that is called "the Phoenix Kiss." This particular charm is only known to some Pureblood families, although there are a few that are of Half-Blood. The spell is accompanied with a small tattoo that is placed on the back of the neck, which is in fact a Phoenix. The protection spell only works if performed with love, which is why it is normally done after the child is born. I am one of the few who have this charm on. It protects the wearer from most dark magic. Rumors have been heard that one could even survive the killing curse." Many of the students looked around and over to Harry, who was trying his best to ignore ever one else. Jade really hadn't meant to put the attention on him, "As I was saying, it was only a rumor." She sat back down.

"Very informative Miss Black, ten points to Slytherin." And he went back to talking about other forms of protection charms and spells.

"Well that went well." Draco whispered.

"Oh hush," the bell rang, "let's just get out of here. Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, are you going to come out and watch?" He shouldered his bag and let Jade walk ahead of him.

"I might, I have to start a potion for one of my friends in Bulgaria."

"What kind of potion would that be Jade?" they were some of the last of the students to leave the classroom.

"I'll tell you some other time, okay. Too many people that know my friend's family, and said friend's family doesn't know about her 'condition'." Jade noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were behind Draco and herself.

"Okay. Well this is where I'll leave you, I'll see you at lunch then?" she nodded and gave him a quick kiss as he walked out of the castle. She turned back and Harry was still behind her, only now he was alone.

"Harry, I didn't mean to have everyone stare at you, in truth, I wasn't even talking about you. The incident that I was referring to happened over a hundred years ago. So I am really sorry."

"It's okay, that's not why I wanted to talk to you." Harry motioned for them to walk. "Professor Blanc wanted to speak with you."

"I see. You know, I think it is bothering the Professors Blanc and Lupin that I look so much like my mum. Anyway, are they in their offices?" Harry nodded in affirmation, "then lead the way."

"So Miss Black," Professor Blanc (Sirius) was ready to yell at her for her stupidity the other night, "How long have you been an Animagus?"

"Well ever since my second year." Blanc's eyes widened at this. "My best friend came down with a case of lycanthropy."

"You were able to transform as a second year?" Sirius was astounded; it took James, Peter, and himself three years just to change.

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly, "I didn't want her to feel that she was alone. We kept it a big secret; her family still doesn't know that she's a werewolf."

"That sounds like something my friends and I did when we were in school." Jade smiled.

"What type of animal is your form then Professor?"

"Well, why don't I show you then." With a small "pop", a grim like dog was standing in front of a startled Jade.

"That was you!" It made sense, now that is how she got back to the infirmary. "You brought me to the Hospital wing the other night." The grim turned back into a human.

"Yeah, I was going to yell at you for being outside on a full moon and going after that acromantula," he raised his hand to stop her from arguing, "but, I also realize that if you hadn't been there, the spider would have attacked us. So I wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"Did you know Amelia Rothschild?" Jade sat in one of the chairs that were in front of Lupin's desk. Sirius sat opposite of her.

"I did. How is she doing?" he noticed the look on Jade's face, and regretted asking that question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Jade smiled sadly at him.

"No, it's alright, you wouldn't have known. She died after I was born. I think, many of her friends thought that she had run away from her family, only those closest to her knew about me."

"So what of your father then?" The question had been at the back of his mind since he first seen this girl.

"My father doesn't even know about me….."

_%Flashback%_

_November 2__nd__ 1981 Muggle London,_

_Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, glared at each other, wands drawn, in the middle of a crowd of muggles. Two nights prior was the night that changed the wizarding world. All because of a traitor……._

"_Pete what are you doing, HOW CAN YOU JUST ACT LIKE YOUR BEST FRIENDS WERE NOT MURDERED?" Sirius shouted to the smaller wizard._

"_Its funny you know, you'll never see your daughter," Peter Pettigrew gasped, in mock embarrassment, "Oops, you didn't know about that did you."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't have any children."_

"_You didn't know that Amelia was pregnant? Some boyfriend you were then." Peter watched the emotions fly across the face of the other wizard. "Oh well, you are going to get sent to Azkaban anyway, you _were_ the one who 'ratted' out Lily and James. YOU TRAITOR! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETRAYED OUR BEST FRIENDS!"_

"_You're wrong! It was you…" Sirius' words were lost; a blast behind Pettigrew blocked the sound. Sirius watched as Peter turned into a rat and fled the scene, where twelve muggles had been, now they were dead, and Sirius was in the middle of it all. All Sirius could think of now was, 'I have a daughter?'_

_%End Flashback%_

To Sirius, it all made sense. 'no wonder I never knew, 'Mia died, so her parents got custody of her child. My daughter is right in front of me, and I can't let her know. Besides, what would she want with a convict for a father?' Jade was watching the flurry of emotions on her professor's face.

"Professor, are you okay?" No response. "Professor Blanc?" Still nothing. Jade wondered what he would do if she said, "Dad?"

"Yes Miss Black?" Realization at what the girl said hit him. "How did you…?"

"I didn't, it was just how you reacted to my story. I realized that I shouldn't have told you the story, but then you zoned out after I told you I don't think my father even knew about me."

"What would you do if I was your dad? Would you hate me for not being there?"

"I think I'd be the happiest witch ever, and why would I hate you? It wasn't your fault that my Grandfather is the world's biggest prat and just had to ruin the relationship between you and mum." Jade reached over and took Sirius' hand. "I just have to tell you, I noticed your picture on Professor Lupin's desk."

"How? I have a glamour charm on."

"And I can see through those. So congratulations Sirius Black, it's a girl." She gave him a small smile and he pulled her in for a hug.

Remus had been standing outside of the office, he had heard every word. 'So she is 'Mia's daughter.' Remus smiled, knocked on the door and let himself in. Jade jumped up from the embrace and smiled shyly at the other professor.

"Miss Black, I am happy that you and my friend here have finally found each other, but you need to keep the fact that you know who he truly is between you both and Harry Potter." Remus sat at his desk, watching the pair in front of him.

"I understand Sir." She looked at her watch, "I had better get going." Jade stood and went to walk to the door, but turned back to face Sirius, "Could we talk again, sometime?"

"Most definitely, I have fifteen years to make up for." He grinned as Jade gave him another hug. "You better get going then Miss Black."

"Have a nice afternoon Professor Lupin, dad." And then she was out the door. Remus smiled at his friend.

"Well Siri, looks like I was right. She looks so much like Mia. Did she say how she was doing?" the werewolf watched as the grin melted into a frown.

"Mia died after Jade was born. That is why she was living with the Rothschilds."

Today was the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. The teams had just walked out onto the pitch. Jade and Blaise were watching from the Slytherin box. Soon the game started, and Jade watched out for the snitch and watched Draco.

'Jeez, can't those two focus on the game?' she thought to herself as Harry and Draco verbally sparred, the snitch hovering next to them. "DRACO!"

The snitch was right next to the blonde seeker, when he turned towards the voice he saw the snitch and grabbed it.

"What the?" Lee Jordan started, "Well folks this has been the shortest match ever! Slytherin wins, Malfoy caught the snitch." Only the Slytherins cheered, everyone else was too shocked to realize that Potter never even seen it.

Jade and Blaise were cheering and shouting for Draco. He flew over to the stands and handed Jade the snitch, along with a quick kiss on the cheek, then flew back down to the locker rooms. Jade blushed, Blaise just smiled.

"Well, there you go Jade; you helped him win against Potter." Blaise laughed as they made their way back to the Slytherin common room, where the party was just starting. If Jade had thought it was loud when she got in there, when the team arrived, the noise level rose the second they walked in.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room…………

"I can't believe Malfoy caught the snitch!" Ron ranted as he, Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace. The subdued atmosphere was really not helping the matter as Harry felt terrible about loosing to Malfoy.

"Ron, it's done and over with. If he hadn't of turned his head, he may never have seen the snitch. It was just pure luck that he caught it." Harry reasoned. He didn't even know what made the other seeker turn. 'Maybe he was just looking at his girlfriend in the Slytherin stands.' He mused to himself.

"Yeah, but I don't get how he just saw it there. I've seen it hover by you guys before, but it always takes off before you can catch it." Ron stood up and started to pace.

"Ron, sit down, you are starting to make me dizzy. Harry don't worry about it, there is a first time for everything. This time it was Malfoy catching the snitch. This isn't the only match, you guys still have a shot at the cup, and it was only the first game." Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder then left the two boys to go work on some homework.

"She's right you know. I am not going to let this bother me." Harry watched Ron as he started pacing again. "Ron, want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Yeah whatever." The sullen red-head sat down as Harry pulled a deck of cards out of his robes.

"You were great Dracie!" Pansy gushed, as Draco and the rest of the team walked over to the couches. She was about to sit next to him, when Jade appeared and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and gave him a kiss.

"You were great love," Jade purred as Draco pulled her closer, knowing what Jade was trying to do.

"I have you to thank for that." He leaned down and gave her another kiss on the lips. Pansy was ready to scream, Draco was supposed to be hers, not Black's! Jade rested her cheek on Draco's chest and she looked over to Pansy who was staring.

"Do you have a problem Parkinson?" Draco smirked in Jade's hair. Pansy threw her hands in the air and walked out of the common room. Jade moved her head to look at Draco. "That was fun, we should do this more often."

"That can be arranged." Draco looked down at the girl in his arms. How much he had missed her. But now she was back where she belonged, in his arms. '_If only she felt the same.'_ Draco sighed, and Jade noticed.

"What's wrong love?" Jade had been having the same thoughts as Draco. She wished that her family hadn't made her go to Durmstrang, but now she was here, with her best friend, and boyfriend? _'Only if he'll have me.'_

"I was just thinking."

"That's a dangerous prospect." Jade smirked at Draco's mock glare.

"Fine then I won't tell you what I was thinking about then." She gave him a pout then brightened.

"Would you like to know what I was thinking about?"


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

As much as I hate to say this, all of my Harry Potter stories will be on permanent hiatus. I have lost most of my plot bunnies over the years and that has made it difficult to pick up where I left off. Right now I am looking at taking up writing Southern vampire Mysteries Fanfiction aka True Blood. I am still tossing around ideas for this. I am also trying to get the MarySues out of my head. As much as I would love to put me in the story as the lead and love interest of the Viking Sex God aka Eric Northman. So keep a look out for my new stories when they come out. Again, I am sorry that I will not be continuing my current stories. Maybe someday the plot bunny will return and we can see what happens then.

Till then,

ErisJade Black-Lupin


End file.
